


COUNT TO TEN

by Fairy (laterie)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Dynamics, Foot Fetish, Husbands, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Switching, i will update tags with every chapter, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/Fairy
Summary: Ten smut stories based on #markson pictures
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	COUNT TO TEN

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this happened as a joke on Twitter. I said: give me 55 likes and I'll write it. Well, people can be lunatics, what should I tell you...  
> Second of all, I (as one of the lunatics) added to that joke that if we won the SMA top 10 I'll write 10 markson smuts. Well, we didn't win it but i still find this kinda amusing. I don't know if I can make it. Nobody knows, but I'll try ♥  
> Third, I finally found a beta-reader. Thank you Quienie for your hard work! I know I'm a nightmare. 
> 
> It's 10 stories so let's divide it into 5 bottoms 5 tops for each. I'm a fair person.  
> That's all for now. 😅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [BASED ON THIS PICTURE](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8ae223c894bea4607af307edbcdc0b18/00391418b84c0f53-cf/s1280x1920/b312482b29f6fc618313413f3b155a0e6e69d037.jpg)

It was the silence and warmth of their bedroom that lulled Mark to sleep. It was barely nine in the evening when his exhaustion knocked him out like a light. Though he only wanted to relax by lighting some scented candles and opening the chocolate Jackson gave him two days ago, it wasn’t enough to keep him awake to wait for his husband.

Only a fool would fall asleep with candles burning – well, Milo would wake him up if anything happened.

Mark stirred awake as something rubbed against his ankle. It wouldn’t go away no matter how much he batted at it tiredly; all of his weariness from sleep was now gone.

"Baby, you look like a million dollars." Jackson pressed his lips to the ankle joint and nosed at the rough skin covered by a butterfly tattoo.

If he was woken like this, Mark was happy to wake up. He smiled, and giggled gently when the line of soft, wet kisses started traveling up his body. It felt ticklish, but it was also arousing to feel Jackson's lips showering him with attention. Soon, Mark could feel Jackson's tongue leaving wet traces over his knee and up to his thigh. He bit his lip, eyes still closed until he felt the tips of Jackson's fingers slipping under the edge of his shorts. Mark sighed and cracked his eyes open.

"’M sorry, I fell asleep."

Jackson's sweet smile erased all his worries, "It's alright, babe." He turned his attention back to Mark’s body, gently biting, kissing, and licking at Mark's inner thighs. "I let myself in."

"You did," Mark chuckled, "in so many ways."

A low laugh left Jackson's lips; it vibrated through Mark's skin and stopped right at his balls. What a fantastic way to wake up. It had been a long time since they could be intimate like this. Work always got in the way, but nobody complained openly. When two things you love clash, it's hard to fight both of them. Mark had also never been someone to set rules and ultimatums.

"So pretty," Jackson massaged Mark's thighs, the muscles flexing like they needed to show off in front of Jackson. "Good." He rolled up the cloth of Mark's loose shorts and kissed his pelvic bone.

Mark's hips bucked up involuntary, making Jackson hum approvingly, "Have you showered, babe?"

"Of course, _ten times_." Mark held the other’s gaze with a playful smile, "I'm all clean and soft for you."

A pure purring sound came from Jackson's mouth, so satisfied and eager that Mark felt his blood rush to the tips of his fingers. Dammit, if Jackson hadn’t been so into his legs, Mark would have rolled them around by now and have his husband pinned under him. Sometimes Mark felt distanced from Jackson, and even an inch of space between them made him feel lonely.

"Did you apply moisturizer?" Jackson laid down between Mark's spread legs, his cheek pressed against Mark's inner thigh while he massaged the other with his hand.

"I fell asleep…"

The warm light from candles colored Jackson's skin with gold and soft shadows. He looked like out of a renaissance painting. As Mark watched him, the velvety vanilla candle scent found its way into his senses. He watched Jackson as he grabbed the body lotion from the top of the nightstand. Jackson didn't stop there; instead choosing to open a drawer and snatching a brand-new bottle of lube. He shifted between the bedsheets and blanket to switch to a better position. The silence was relaxing, and Mark knew that any noise Jackson would make now could completely control him – turn him into a pliant _slave_ to Jackson's will.

Well, he wasn't complaining.

Not even when Jackson kissed the smiley tattoo on his knee or when his lips traveled up and across his thigh, leaving goosebumps on Mark's skin. Jackson gently bit at the tender inner thighand licked his way up while rumpling the shorts' cloth in the process with his nose. He huffed, amused, and rubbed his cheek against Mark's visible bulge.

Mark moaned lowly, folding his arms behind his head as he watched, submitting under Jackson. It should have been his time to relax, so he let Jackson do whatever he wanted.

"Are you going to talk to me, handsome?" Jackson gave him a sparkling look, "Or are we going to settle with you only moaning tonight?"

Mark licked his heart-shaped lips, then bit the bottom lip and chuckled, "What do you want me to say?"

Jackson kissed the evident erection through the cloth, "You need to relax, and I need some assurance that I'm still valid, and still needed and still _good_ for you."

It was one of Jackson’s most vulnerable moments. Mark looked down at his lover, his eyes full of sentiment. Maybe others would disagree with Mark and feel pressured that Jackson felt like he wasn’t appreciated enough. Still, nobody else was Mark, nobody else spent nights with Jackson, and nobody else was his husband. Mark knew him better than anyone to know that Jackson needed compliments like Mark needed his quiet corner.

"Always so _good_ for me," Mark rubbed his leg against Jackson's side, "always so sexy; _damn_ how sexy you are." He bucked his hips, rubbing his clothed cock against Jackson's lips. "Is this what you want, baby?"

Jackson groaned and buried his face in the crook of Mark's leg, "you smell so good, and combined with the candle scent…" he felt like an animal, drooling and growling against the hot flesh.

"Before you eat me alive," a soft smile appeared on Mark's face, "apply the lotion, baby."

Wordlessly, Jackson detached himself from the welcoming body and swiftly pulled up, "Call me baby tonight."

" _Okay…_ " he replied softly, "Whatever you want, baby."

With a smile, Jackson lowered himself again and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Mark's shorts and underwear and pulled them down, his eyes hungrily eyeing each newly unveiled part of Mark's soft body. When the erection popped up against Mark's lower stomach, Jackson stopped his hands, admiring the smoothly shaved skin. Oh, he couldn't wait to swallow and suck on it.

He left the clothes abandoned on the bed and crawled back between Mark's long legs, "I don’t understand how someone can be so beautiful.”

Mark saw it coming when Jackson dipped down and licked the tip of his cock, "The moisturizer first, baby."

There was evident hesitation in Jackson’s expression as he took a deep breath, his senses immediately getting clouded by the intense scent, "Right, the moisturizer." It took him so _fucking_ long to move and grab the bottle again.

"I know I'm repeating myself, but…" Jackson poured the liquid into his palm, "you're the _prettiest_ _thing_ I have ever laid eyes on."

"I can relate," friskily, Mark outstretched his leg and set it on Jackson's thigh, "You have no idea how mesmerizing you are, baby."

"Well, tell me so that I know." He started to spread the lotion over Mark's feet, between his toes, massaging the ankle and gently rubbing it into the butterfly tattoo.

"Your body is as perfect as a sculpture. I love wrapping my arms around your waist, holding you tight, and feeling all your hard muscles against my body, the way you tense when I kiss your sensitive spot on your neck. And _gods—_ " Mark paused, savoring the moment as he imagined all the things only he could do to Jackson, "When you wrap your legs around my waist. Dammit, when you hold me like that? I want you to crush me with your divine thighs. You make me stupidly horny, Jackson Tuan Wang."

The smug smile on Jackson's face was like a golden painting. It shone through the honey-like dim lights of the bedroom, his white teeth like pearls. For once, Mark was proud of his words. He had gotten better over the years and had learned to speak from his heart.

" _Yeah_? Give me one example of you getting stupidly horny while thinking about me," Jackson asked as he worked on Mark's legs, massaging the lotion into his skin.

" _Hmm—"_ Mark tapped his fingers over his lips, "Baby, you’ve got me panicked a lot."

" _Yeah_?"

"I remember when you wore that one shirt, and I couldn't stop staring at you, but there were people everywhere. I forgot about my surroundings. You know me, I zone out a lot. I didn't even notice how hard I was growing in my tight pants…" Mark moaned at the vivid memory. " _Fuck,_ I was ready to jump you and ride you instantly."

Jackson groaned as he reached between his legs, his dick already begging for attention. Tonight, Mark was getting full service. He wanted to hear more, touch everywhere, and already be inside of his husband, but dammit, he would be lying if he said he didn't like this kind of foreplay.

"My god, look at you," he breathed through his teeth, groaning almost wildly as he applied the moisturizer into the skin of Mark's thighs, "I'm going to make love to you, long and hard. I'll hold you down while you receive my dick, and you won’t be able to do anything about it."

Mark restlessly rubbed his feet against the mattress, hips straining and asking for touch ~~es~~ , but Jackson was still too immersed in kissing and biting his legs. It was too soon for him to beg for attention, so he decided to keep calm and relax. His body gave in, and he sank back between the sheets and closed his eyes.

"So smooth…" a butterfly touch of Jackson's fingers on Mark's balls, "I'm gonna eat you up."

That spark set a fire inside Mark's belly, making him tense again when Jackson licked and mouthed his balls. The movement was slow, full of pulsation and delicious slurps; wet and hot. Mark tilted his head and rested it comfortably against the pillows so he could watch Jackson. His eyes half-closed, body almost liquid. He could see everything, the way his dick leaked, when Jackson wrapped his fingers around the base and started to pump him out of the precum.

"Taste it." Mark's voice was dreamy, but the order had its strong flavor in the request, "Taste me, baby. Take a _bite_ of me."

Jackson moaned at that. Between these walls, lying on Mark's bed, he didn’t have to worry about keeping a fake smile on his face; He felt free of expectations. Mark would never judge his needs or his loud demeanor. No matter what Jackson did, it was always met with an understandable and non-judgmental Mark.

Their eyes met when Jackson moved north, his lips already wet and plush. Mark gave him a teasing smile and lazily rolled his shirt up to his neck, giving Jackson a pleasant view.

Humming approvingly, Jackson ran his palms all over the exposed skin before he swallowed the tip of Mark's cock. His blunt nails scratched Mark's chest, leaving red lines all over his smooth skin, then he grabbed Mark's hips firmly and took the rest of his cock into his mouth.

Mark wiggled his hips into the mattress, but when he realized what he was doing, he immediately relaxed, "How do I taste, baby? Good?"

Instead of a proper reply, Jackson moaned and dug his fingers into Mark's sides. "Then suck me well." Mark placed his hands over Jackson's and lifted one of his legs to lay it comfortably on Jackson's shoulder.

"Your mouth, baby – a blessing. Your throat is so loose for me. You love to take my cock deep, right, baby?"

Praise, all the right words, everything that was on Mark's mind went out of his mouth. It was a double-edged sword – Mark could keep up his dirty talk for hours, and Jackson wouldn't mind. The trust of not crossing the line allowed them to be whoever they wanted to be.

"So warm," Mark ran his fingers through Jackson's hair, "Want me to help you out a bit?" he waited for Jackson's small nod, " _Yeah_?"

A muffled approval left Jackson's mouth. It was a signal for Mark to slowly roll his hips and move against Jackson's face, gently fucking his mouth with the sweetest sounds leaving Mark's mouth. Mark was already a mess, but he was not embarrassed about it.

"Oh fuck, just like that."

The sheets rustled under Mark as he moved, his right hand buried in Jackson's hair. A mix of moans and curses left his mouth as he felt the fire rising in his guts. He cracked open one eye to look at Jackson. He felt his lover's fingers painfully digging into his thighs; Jackson took the fucking with all the grace in the world, gagging like he was receiving the sweetest treat.

"I _can't—_ " Mark sucked a deep breath through his teeth, easing his ass back on the mattress, Jackson following the movement. He watched as Jackson slowly released his cock, a string of precum connecting them.

"You're the sweetest mess, baby." Mark sighed lovingly.

Jackson cleaned the mixture of drool and precum from his chin with a tiny smirk and licked his fingers and lips clean. "Says the one who looks like he went to the moon and back."

"Yeah," Mark still felt like he was on pins and needles, his cock begging for more. If this whole scene weren't about Jackson, he would have jumped him right away, spreading Jackson's legs open and fucking him into the mattress as if their lives depended on it.

But not now, because Jackson was already crawling up to Mark's body, caressing the deep divots of Mark's abs between his pectorals. His fingers fanned out, avoiding his nipples, "Your nipples are so hard…"

The touch only added to Mark's need to let go – to lose it and _fuck_ it all. Jackson was hovering over him like a wet dream, touching him and whispering hot words, scattering his breath like it had a tangible form and ~~it~~ could transform Mark into anything. It took Jackson so little to rile up Mark, only the sly smile, the soft strands of his hair tickling Mark's chest when he bent down and teased one of the nipples with the tip of his nose.

"Jackson," he fidgeted, "Put your pretty mouth on me."

"My mouth?"

"Your pretty pink lips that I love so much. Everything about you is _pink_ for me. The most beautiful, the most powerful, just—" a satisfied moan broke through the tension when Jackson licked at his nipple.

"Finger me too, baby," Mark found himself pleading instead of _asking,_ but he didn't mind. Once in a while, it was alright to be spoiled and to show how good Jackson was at spoiling him. "Because your fingers are a perfect fit for me."

Jackson hummed as he tightened his grip on Mark's hips, sucking at the nipple, "What else?"

"I wanna hear how you use your lovely fingers. Make it wet."

Mark felt secure under Jackson's broad shoulders, under the hips that were pinning him down, with a wet mouth and hot breath relaxing Mark's body. It was Jackson’s turn to tease, now. When he got up on his knees, he kneaded Mark's pectorals, stroking the two nubs with his thumbs. Mark opened his mouth in a silent moan, and that was when Jackson dipped down and stole his lips for himself.

They kissed while Jackson brought their hips together and ground against his husband. Their kisses turned wet just like Mark requested. On the way back down, Jackson left a colorful path of love bites starting under Mark's left ear and ending under his collarbone. After one single kiss placed above Mark's navel, Jackson straightened himself, his hands still hot and pleasantly heavy on Mark's sides.

"Get rid of that shirt." Jackson frowned.

"Thought you'd like to fuck me like this." Mark teased him with a smirk.

"I want you naked. I wanna feel _everything."_ Eyes still fixed on Mark, Jackson grabbed the lube from the sheets and opened it with a soft _click._

The world around Mark suddenly felt small. How would you react if you woke up one day with the whole planet reduced into your bedroom? It was always possible for Mark and the entire universe he was hiding from everyone. He often zoned out, let go, and lived only in the moment. Like right now, when he closed his eyes, licked his lips, and slowly breathed out as Jackson eased one finger into him.

 _This_ was Mark Tuan's world.

"So warm," Jackson kissed his abdomen, working his fingers inside with minimum resistance. "Can you hear it?" The question rubbed Mark's funny bone; he chuckled and gasped as Jackson sped up his tempo and brushed the tips of his fingers against his prostate.

"Nothing funny anymore?" the kiss on Mark's smiley tattoo felt like a pun.

"Never _was…_ " Mark felt like sinking into the silk sheets. He would snatch Jackson with himself and get lost in the world of sensation. "Just let me hear and feel."

The squelching sound transcended Mark's body like a dirty mantra as if Jackson used words instead of his fingers. Mark's body was an instrument in a professional's hands. "Just like _that._ Baby, you're so _good._ "

"I always know where and how to touch, _huh_?"

"Pat your shoulder, baby."

Jackson smirked and lowered his head between Mark's legs. He removed his fingers and hooked his lover's legs over his shoulders, then he sunk deeper and licked at the entrance, mixing the lube with his saliva.

"Oh _fuck._ " Mark's body tensed and relaxed on repeat. Every bone and muscle felt like it was melting into one consistency. He felt weak and almost funny, as if he had a high fever. It reminded him of that time they smoked in Los Angeles. Mark's body had been unresponsive, his muscles like pudding, but _good_ lord, his lungs had worked like champs because he laughed so loud that Jackson had to cover his mouth. When Mark's muffled giggles shook Jackson's palm, he joined the crazy crescendo, and their unique laughs created a symphony worth millions.

"You’re remembering something, aren't you?" Jackson pecked the hip bone as he inserted his fingers back inside Mark.

"I’m remembering _you._ "

When Jackson moved forward, Mark felt his hamstrings tighten in his legs but not as much as it would if he weren't this relaxed. He ran his fingers through Jackson's hair, then traveled south, his fingers brushing against the shell of his ear, stroking the firm jawline. Mark smiled when his fingers stilled on Jackson's lips.

"You're so beautiful, I can't even—" he felt so in love that all he could do was to sigh and stare at Jackson with his heart eyes, "You always will be the most beautiful person in the world to me."

"You're telling me this when I have my fingers up your ass," Jackson killed the mood like that one-time Mark came to the sauna without underwear, wearing only a towel. The boys had almost fainted.

Mark laughed softly, "I just wanted you to know. Because it's the _damn_ truth. You are the most beautiful, breathtaking… I would fight a nation just for one kiss..." he pressed his fingers against Jackson's lips, "Me against the world, just for one kiss…"

Unhurriedly, still watching his husband, Jackson removed his fingers and comfortably supported himself on his forearms next to Mark's head. He lowered his hips down, carefully lying on Mark's erection. Instead of words, Jackson used his mouth to respond. The first kiss was almost chaste, just a touch of butterfly wings. It was like kissing Jackson for the first time all over again.

Mark wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck, fingers playing with the baby hair at his nape. Their kiss deepened, taking Mark close to the clouds. His palm wandered on Jackson's shoulder, crumpling the cloth of Jackson's shirt in his fingers, and pulling it up. Jackson took the hint and unreluctantly disconnected their lips, unbuttoning a few buttons before pulling the shirt over his head and throwing it haphazardly on the floor. Mark immediately took the chance to uncover the warm and soft skin on his chest while Jackson unbuckled his belt and opened his pants.

"Would you?" Jackson kneeled between Mark's legs, bare, his soul on fire from all his words.

"Baby, Jackson," all Mark could do was to rub his thigh against Jackson's side since he couldn't reach him with his hand, "We're a reader's annotation. I would go to the edge of the universe for you. How can you not know by now how much I love you?"

It might’ve sounded cheesy, and some people would close the book and put it back on the shelf and never open it again, but what if your life was just _like_ that? The most ordinary, and what if love like _this_ exists? Mark waited for Jackson to lean closer so he could cup his face and kiss him lovingly. Since Mark kept the whole universe inside his body, it was easy to absorb Jackson inside and create entire galaxies and possibilities solely for the two of them.

"Easy," Mark hissed and bit into Jackson's lip when he felt the penetration, " _Easy,_ baby."

Mark clawed his fingers into Jackson's back, feeling muscles working with each thrust of his hips. Their breaths melted into one stormy night. Their combined weight made them sink lower into the sheets and mattress. Mark felt pressed, captured, and so hot that he couldn't resist the moan that hung off the tip of his tongue. There was nowhere to run. He accepted the rough patch over tender words and sweet whispers that Jackson had tangled into the electrifying atmosphere between them.

"Fuck!" Mark groaned, "deeper, _go deeper._ "

The confirmation came with Jackson lowering his head and moving rougher, his hips rolling, desperately chasing the only spot inside Mark. " _Dammit_ ," Jackson grunted when Mark's fingers massaged his nape painfully like he was ready to rip off his skin and flesh to reach his spine, his brain, to find his soul.

"Fuck me good."

Jackson groaned, holding his breath as he snatched the other hand from his shoulder and pinned it over Mark's head. He loved the burning sensation on his scalp – it turned him on even more. Making him snap his hips faster and rougher until he couldn't take it anymore, and he sunk his teeth into one of the bruises he had left on Mark's neck earlier. Mark freed his hand effortlessly as if Jackson had never even held it and gripped his biceps. 

" _Baby…_ " Mark clenched around the thick cock inside him. He gritted his teeth, his body tight like a string; he was so close to snapping.

"My _fuck…_ stop it." The hot breath echoed against Mark's lips as Jackson begged him to stop tightening around him, "Mark…"

"No, _no._ "

Jackson clawed his fingers into the pillows, his jaw flexed, and he looked at his husband. Their fight took place on the visual level while Jackson kept fucking him sensually, his hips kissing the soft flesh of Mark's ass.

"What are you gonna do about that?" Jackson chuckled, and… maybe he shouldn't, but perhaps he wanted Mark to smack him. Mark grabbed at his nape firmly and pulled him down into a kiss. He could do _one or two_ things that would leave Jackson pleasantly smiling. They knew each other so well that no barrier could hide their secrets.

"Your cock is so _good._ " Mark purred his words into the kiss, "So fucking good."

When Mark felt Jackson relaxing above him, he took the chance and rolled them over. "Let me ride you into the sunset." Mark swayed his hips and bent over.

"If you follow the sun to the west, it'll never set."

"Then I'll ride you forever."

Jackson tilted his head, too much adorably for a man that was fucked out already, "Amazing idea."

Pushing Jackson's throbbing erection back into his body, Mark started slowly, savoring the feeling of being filled to the brim. The angle was different, and Mark could feel Jackson rubbing directly at his prostate. He closed his eyes with a smile and _went._

He couldn't remember all the words that spilled from his mouth like a broken record. All he could hear was Jackson's whispers, his palm meeting Mark's ass until there was complete silence as they collapsed into each other.

Mark bent over, his arms folded between their two sweaty bodies as Jackson fucked into him for the last time. He wrapped his arms around Mark's body, holding him tightly, both of them vibing to the same melody.

It was a hot mess, but Mark didn't regret a single thing.

" _Damn,_ " Mark snuggled up against Jackson. He could ignore the wetness between his legs as long as it was still warm, "I'm glad we didn't burn out." The candles flared in the darkness of the room like silent witnesses.

"I've done worse."

"Liar," Mark deadpanned, "The worst thing you’ve probably ever done was panicking when I asked you to marry me."

"Awful. Don't remind me of that." Jackson whimpered in shame, "And it was all your fault. I had my own plans."

"Well, it only means that I wanted to marry you more than you wanted—"

"Hey!" Jackson interrupted him rudely, "if you don't want to get spanked, don't even finish that sentence."

"Nah." Satisfied with his current position, Mark cuddled himself closer to Jackson's neck, "I'm good." He swung his leg over Jackson's.

The silence spread out comfortably as Mark laid in the crook of Jackson's arm and slowly drifted to sleep. His palm was unintentionally covering one of Jackson's nipples, providing enough comfort for his husband. Mark was already falling asleep when Jackson suddenly stirred under him. He cleared his throat before speaking up.

"You shaved without me, again."

Mark sighed, "Gaga."

"Don’t—”

“You know,” Mark ran his thumb over Jackson’s nipple, “when they say, _‘let’s do couple things,’_ they mean like sharing a new hobby, having couple shirts, or digging a grave together, and not shaving each other’s balls.”

“Fine!” the pout was audible in his voice, and Mark only hardly suppressed his laugh.

“Next time.”

“Promise?” Jackson held out his pinkie for his husband, who gladly obeyed while giggling like a teenager.

There was something about their innocent pinkie-promise because Jackson just couldn’t let go. He brought their hands up to his lips and kissed Mark on his wedding band, “I love you so much.”

“I love you more.” Mark pecked the spot under Jackson’s ear, “I always love you more.”

“I’ll spank you. I swear to _god._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> power bottom Mark is 👌   
> also, tell me if you want me to insert the picture straight into the story, or if the hyperlink is enough :)  
> Thank you and leave a comment and ♥. both are amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I know it's been a long, but I have to work too. 😪  
> Thank you for coming and hold your fists for me so I can finish this one day. 
> 
> If you'd like to support me, you can buy me a [COFFEE](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/fairyi)


End file.
